PuZzLe M!r@Ge PrEtTy CuRe!
|katakana = パズルミラージュプリキュア！ |romaji = Pazuru Mirāju Purikyua! |director = Le Pastiche |studio = Toei Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = July 2023 |op = |ed = |genre = Comedy, Drama, Shoujo, Adventure, Slice of life, Fantasy, Horror, Action, Suspense, Mystery |theme = Mystery, Police, Crime, Detective, Witches, Magic, Card Slots, Alchemy, Ghosts |pre = Sparkl!ng World Pretty Cure! |suc = Ancient Trinity Pretty Cure}} '|パズルミラージュプリキュア！||formally called as Puzzle Mirage Pretty Cure!}} is a tenth fan series created by Le Pastiche and the second of the Sparkle Love Pretty Cure era, replaced by Sparkl!ng World Pretty Cure! in its same time slot. The season's themes are mystery, police, crime, detective, witches, magic, card slots, alchemy and ghosts. Production Plot / Episodes}} ''Princess Kristen, the princess of La Misterio was missing and therefore killed. Because of invading the evil gang, called the The Phantom Gang.'' Aside from the missing and the death of Princess Kristen, the ollection of '''Puzzle Cards' are missed and scattered into a pieces.'' In order to find a killed princess, the four remaining Puzzle Cards are now given to '''Jigsaw', allow him to scatter these four remaing Puzzle Cards and if each girl found the Puzzle Card, this would become the one of the Legendary Police Detective Warriors (or called as Pretty Cures) in order to save the La Misterio and to find Princess Kristen against The Phantom Gang!'' Characters Pretty Cure / |キュアエンチャント}} Niji is an famous idol and a model who is upbeat, bubbly and confident girl who loves to sing and dance the people to make them smile. However, she got a biggest sort of being naughty, curious and clumsiness. She loves makeup, aesthetic, fashion, music and social media, as she was the most popular in the school. As Cure Enchant, she represents the heart (♥) of love. Her theme color is pink. / |キュアクリスタル}} Yuria is sweet and childish, who also loves to care. She is lover of something cute, always caring people, plants and animals, and has a passion of cooking and baking delicious food. She helps her family in a restaurant and always present when she is important to her family. She can be crybaby when she got teases easily. As Cure Crystal, she represents the diamond (♦) of joy. Her theme color is yellow. / |キュアツイスター}} Mariko was the strongest, and is a tomboyish in the group. She loves play any kind of sport and being as the "clown" in the class. She tends to make fun or joke and is always energetic and hyper, when she is ready to play. Despite on her energetic nature, she is very bad at academics and always get late or sleepy during classes. As Cure Twister, she represents the clover (♣) of courage. Her theme color is green. / |キュアハーモニー}} Ame is the Student Council President in Niji's class. She loves books, as well as writing and drawing, and technology. Her personality is quiet, calm and intelligent, easily calculates and resolve problems. She likes something formal and always attending in ceremonies and gatherings. As Cure Harmony, she represents the spade (♠) of wisdom. Her theme color is blue. / |キュアエステラ}} Kristen, a transfer exchange student, who was an "reincarnated" of the killed Princess Kristen of La Misterio. She is aloof, cold and distant, as well she is left alone, have no family and friends. She was very excellent at her skills despite on her tsundere like appearance. She is soft and weak, but has a strong persona and helps people who are abandoned and weak. Later, it was revealed that she was survived from the tragedy. As Cure Estella, she represents the star (��) of hope. Her theme color is purple. La Misterio A mysterious bear who has to detect about the entire crime. She is sweet and bubbly but curious and calculate easily. The Phantom Gang Maboroshi One of the Cures' friends, who was Ame's crush, but he falls with Niji instead. He knows the Cures secrets and the tragic history of La Misterio. Items The Cures' main transformation item. A mirror that it has a pen and a screen to make a draw a symbol. The girls must speak the phrase to start their transformation. The season's main collectibles. A broken jigsaw has a picture to gain wishes and abilities. Terminology - The girls allow to transform into legendary warriors to save the world of La Misterio. Locations The Cures's hometown. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia Gallery / Gallery}} / References}} / Puzzle Mirage}} - Glitter Force version